


A.U's and W.I.P's

by Mira_The_Miraculous



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_The_Miraculous/pseuds/Mira_The_Miraculous
Summary: Just a bunch of a.u's, stories, and outlines. Kind of a mess really but it's all my side projects done in good fun. Hipe you enjoy!!!





	1. Morganas champion

Barbara as the Trollhunter Jim as Morganas new Champion. Based on Tunafishprincesses drawings/a.u

Alone. Jim had felt so alone for the longest time. He loved his mother. Did everything for his mother. Good grades, no fuss, cleaning, cooking, never asking for help. He loved his mother... but did she love him?  
  Walking through the dark woods late at night Jim stepped on leaves crunching them as he remained deep in thought. He held his jacket close as he began to sniffle the wind howling angrily around him. The cold bitter air clung to him and he felt the cold deep inside, it left him feeling empty and hollow. Wiping at his nose he glances at his phone again. One of the sources of his depression.  
Barbara was supposed to come home early that night. Supposed too. She had promised and he believed her. But lately promises meant nothing to his mom...  
Midnight. It was Midnight and he was begging for a text. A phonecall. A ding. A vibrate. A notification. Something. ANYTHING to show his mother still cared. That she still loved him. But no. Here he was... alone at night in the middle of the cold woods without the proper supplies and his mother didn't even notice.  
Shaking in frustration and anger Jim thought of Strickler. The first man he'd ever really trusted after his father left and how they never talked anymore. How his mom pushed Strickler away. Pushed his happiness away.  
Jim clutches his fists remembering how Strickler gave him extra credit when he was struggling or special tutoring sessions or when days were really bad some chocolate and a hug. He was always there. Always supoorting him. When he was with Strickler and they bonded Jim felt... he felt special. Needed. Wanted. After his dad left Jim just felt so dejected, Walter fixed that. And now Walter was gone too. All thanks to his mother.  
Jim didn't know he was crying until he felt warm tears sting his cold face. He was so cold... Sniffling he ignored his shivering and tried to wipe the tears away but they kept coming. Biting his lip keeping it all in his vision blurred and it became hard to breath. His quiet sniffles soon turned to loud gasping as he struggled to remain composed. He began full on sobbing as he felt so empty and cold. No one loved him. Not aymore.  
Not his mother. Not his would be father. Not Toby. Not Claire. No one. No one loved him and he was alone.  
Screaming into the night Jim only felt pain. Emotions long repressed and built up now spilled out of him leaving him a disoriented mess. He hated this. He hated himself. Why was he so unlikable? Why did everyone leave or hate him? Why wasn't he good enough???  
Screeching his sorrows to the wind he shivered. The trees groaned and creaked around him leaving him feeling scared. Jim spins in circles confused eyes wide as nothing seems familiar. Where was he? How does he get home? SHOULD HE EVEN GO HOME?!  
  "Jim...?" A quiet whisper barley there uttered his name. As if it were floating on the wind.  
Turning his eyes widened. "HELLO?" Jim shouts. He can't tell if he's shaking from his fear or from the cold. He's desperate to get home. To see his mom. To be safe and loved. To be cared for again.  
"... Jim Lake..." A warm voice beckoned him forward and he followed it. It felt like a roaring fire, Powerful and dangerous but warm and inviting, soothing even. He sniffles following the aura and a wave of calm washed over him. He felt at peace. He felt, he felt safe. "Come to me..."  
Eyes glazing over Jim lets himself go numb. His legs move subconsciously and he puts up no resistance. Morgana coos to him magic warm and inviting as she waits. He walks into her cave and she smiles form flickering as she watches the Hunters son.  
"Hello Jim." Becoming more solid Morgana strides forwards looking over the teen. He would not survive as her champion in this form, she'd have to fix him, remake him in her image but that was okay. Morgana was a patient being and Barbara was a foolish hunter underestimating her.  
Jim stands in front of Morgana and she nods deep in thought. Reaching out her hand she strokes his cheek. Jim leans into her touch and she hums softly. How could she fix such a kind and soft but broken creature?  
"Jim." She soothes his troubled mind with her words and relinquishing her control over him he gasps before his eyes widen. Looking around panicked he stares at Morgana.  
"W-who are you?" He demands body tensing as he stares at her. Gold fire flickers off her body and green eyes peer into his blue ones.  
  "My name is Morgana." She answers tilting her head to observe Jim.  
  "W-what are you?" He wonders outloud. He had stopped shaking but was still sniffling as he looked at Morgana.  
  "I am what you need Jim." Morgana answers smiling at the confused child. Jim continues to sniffle glancing around anxious but he had calmed down. Such a foolish boy.  
"I can answer all your questions Jim." Morgana promises. "I can return things to the way they were..." She hums softly. "I just need a little favor from you." Morgana coos as she strokes Jims cheek. Jims eyes go wide in fear as he stares at this woman. This strange and powerful but seemingly kind woman.  
"A a... a favor?" He asks softly. Morgana nods and Jim leans into her touch unable to resist her motherly nature. For a second she looked like his mom and her hand felt like his moms. Stroking his cheek he closed his eyes wishing his mom was here with him. "what kind of favor?" He murmers missing his mothers touch, her sweet hugs and kind kisses.  
"A favor." Morgana repeats continuing to stroke Jims cheek. As Jim leans further into her touch Morgana chuckles a bit. He was hers. "I'm an acquaintance of your mother." She hums gently. "We meet frequently. I want to surprise her. Will you help?" Jim looks up at Morgana eyes slightly clouded from her magic but mind completely free. This was his choice and he could leave whenever he wanted and yet he stayed. Barbara you utter fool. Leaving the one thing you love most unguarded.  
"I'll do anything for my mom. What do you need?" Jim doenst even hesitate as he smiles at Morgana. She knows she has him trapped now. He will be her new champion.  
"Your trust James Lake Jr. Your trust and your loyalty." Jim stares at Morgana. He thinks about it, thinks of his life and of his mother. This woman felt kind and warm and she said she knew his mother. Jim closes his eyes leaning further into her loving touch. He nods.  
"You have my trust and loyalty Morgana." Feeling tingly all over Jim suddenly has no energy. His eyes begin to close and he whines a bit confused. He feels lips on his forehead and his reistence goes away, his mind goes blank and everything becomes black. Jim hears a soft voice above him the tingling spreading throughout his body as Morgana coos,  
"My champion."  
Her champion...


	2. Angors beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does have gore and highly unstable and violent behaviours. Do not read if that will cause you any mental pain. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but full of violence so be warned. :3

Abusive Angor Rot X Strickler

Strickler screeches and thrashes around in the deadly assassins grip as he was dragged along the damp sewers passages. A gross mildew scent mixed with raw sewage filled the air and it did nothing to calm the practically rabid changeling down. Angor smirked with a sadistic pleassure as he kept yanking his prey along. His golden eyes shined like a predators as dark thoughts swirled in his mind. Oh how the tables have turned. His captor was now his prisoner and all the evil things he wished he could do could no longer be stopped by the rings influence. Infact it was snug on his finger proving his new found freedom.   
  Angor hummed low and deep as he kept walking using his strength to pull the struggling changelings body. He ignored his captors screams for the most part but every now and then a pained yell from Angors rough pulling made him smile in satisfaction. He couldn't wait for the real fun to begin.  
Throwing Strickler into his nest of pillows, torn sheets, beding, and soft things his claws trace Stricklers almost nude body. Strickler had gone still something Angor had not expected but he didn't really care. He'd be screaming begging for mercy and thrashing around soon.   
What to do, what to do he wondere as his claws leave small scratches against Stricklers fragile skin. A gaggletack hung heavily on the changelings neck and he had no way to change back. He couldn't hide and Angor would break his legs if he tried to run. Strickler was now his and the sooner he accepted it, the better for both of them.   
Seeing his horns Angors smirk made Strickler flinch. The changeling began to struggle and screech again much to Angors delight but the poor thing couldn't escape just like Angor couldn't escape while in his care. Tracing the mans horns Angor licks them teasingly watching as Strickler whines his wings shuffling in pleassure. Angor smirks golden eyes staring at Strickler with lust. Tearing his claws down Stricklers chest marking him Angor does something he's wanted to do to his new pet for a long time.   
Smashing his lips against the changeling he struggles but Angors claws at his neck make him stop. Angor growls lowly as he tastes what's his after waiting so long. Strickler squirms and whines but Angor ignores his pathetic noises too immersed in the feel of the impures skin against his in the feeling of their lips joined. Pulling away Angors eyes light up as he begins to bite his mate lightly teeth digging into Stricklers flesh as the halfling cries out. The changeling is getting desperate now squirming and writhing under Angor wings flapping crazily but Angor pays him no mind as he smashes their lips together again.  
Angor makes his new mate taste his own blood as his hands scratch and carve his own symbols into Strickler. The changeling howls in pain but Angor keeps carving. He won't let him get away. Strickler is HIS.   
Mumbling low dark chants in between kisses with his beloved Strickler screams as his face lights up and Angors insignua burns gold on his face. Angor purrs in satisfaction and nuzzles his new wife happy. Strickler was his and he'd never let him go.


	3. A Slave never Submits

It was strange, humiliating even to bow before Gunmar.

Angor served only Morgana, the Pale Lady, the Eldritch Queen and even then that was not by choice. Yet here he was bowing before the powerful Warlord. Bowing before the so called King of trolls. What a mockery. He huffed annoyed puffing out his chest as he kneeled but he found the humor in the situation as his golden eye trailed over Gunmars hulking form. The brute was huge and yet they both served the same queen. Neither of them had true power when under her spell.

Morgana was tiny compared to either of them and if it came to a physical fight she would fall. But Morgana’s strength came not from her body but her intellect and her magic. She was not to be underestimated but neither should Angor. Finally he stood staring Morgana’s so called “partner” in the eyes. Gunmar was a handsome troll, he could woo anyone he chose. Had it not been for his warmongering trolls would be fighting left and right for his hand in courting. Angor chuckled darkly shaking his head at such unnecessary thoughts.

“Slave.“ Gunmar chuffs in Angors direction not looking at him as the deadly assassin stalked his soon to be prey. Morgana would grew tired of this so called partner, this self proclaimed “King” and when that time would come Angor would kill him. He would avenge his people and all those that had lost their life’s to this brute.

“I am no slave.“ He sneers back. Gunmar chuckles and accepts Angors defiance challenge. They both stare at each other. The game for dominance was on.


	4. Gold and Green

Angor hated the pale lady he could not forget this. But as her fingers gently traced his face resting at his cracked and beaten horns he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean in to her touch. Her hands were smooth and soft unlike his own and he could feel her heart beat from them.  
She hums softly her touches featherlight as he hums back. Morgana chuckles nuzzling her champion. Holding the ring close she signs.  
"Hold me." She commands. Angor Rot snorts as she demands something so small of him. He shifts in their bed of pillows and blankets.  
"If you wish me to hold you, you do not have to demand it." He informs holding her close. She bites her lip in response fist curling and tightening around the ring. Angor hisses softly before he takes her hand and gently kisses each finger smirking. Morgana looks at him in surprise. She didn't order that. "My feelings are genuine Morgana. I will not betray you by running away." His hand brushes his ring, his soul but he makes no move to take it. He lies to her of course but a small part of him remembers when he did have feelings for her. When he would do anything for his lady of gold.   
Morgana looks at him suspiciously as she hums. Chuffing at her pulling her closer Morgana leans back into his chest as he looks down at her. Her hands graze the soft blankets that make their nest and she grips them tightly as she stares into his golden eyes.  
"Kiss me?" She asks. He is not unfamiliar with the concept but that does not mean he understands it. Closing his eyes he can almost wish that he wants this. Wants Morgana. Her flesh is warm unlike a trolls, her skin delicate, but her magic rivaled the strength of even Gunmar. What a sick joke for such a strong creature to be so weak.  
He brushes his fingers over her face as he kisses her. Stone cradling her fragile easily ripped apart flesh. She whines leaning up for more as he pulls away from his queen. Opening her green eyes they stare up at him with iddle curiosity, their depths full of knowledge he'd never understand. He locks eyes with her and he feels his face grow warm.   
She smiles at him and he chuffs golden eyes looking away from her entrancing emerald orbs, he couldn't let her control him. She had his ring. His soul. But not his love. Never his love.  
"Angor." Her voice is a melody, a beautiful song with echoes of his past. He grunts in response not wanting to fall into her trap. "Look at me." Angor looks back down at her and stiffens as her arms wrap around the back of his neck. Chuckling softly she leans up and kisses him again. Leaning forward into her softness into her sweet touch Angor can't help but crave more. He had felt so empty for so long but with Morgana that emptiness ebbed. He felt whole. He curses tue witch internally for making him feel this way.  
Frustrated Amgor pulls away flipping Morgana so they were chest to chest. Taking her hands from behind his neck he drapes them over his chest, feeling her soft flesh against his hard stone. Leaning in he sloppily kisses her. Morgana grips his chest tightly pulling him close as she kisses back, mouths meshing together.  
Angors drowning. Drowning in feelings. Drowning in her smell. Her touches. Her kisses. Her. Angors drowning in Morgana and he's not sure if he wants air.   
  Morgana pulls away breathing deeply as she looks up at Angor. He growls pushing his lips back to hers. She grunts but wrapping her arms behind his neck again she hooks him close bringing their lips and bodies closer. Angor closes his eyes pushing closer still. His fangs graze Morganas lips as he continues to kiss her hands looped around her back pulling her close. She whines into his mouth and he pulls away letting her breath.  
Morganas eyes are wide and her smile is kind as she looks up at him. Angor listens to her heartbeat feels her body against his. He leans forward putting his head to hers as he huffs. Breathing in her smell he enjoys the silence. They sway softly and he feels at peace. Maybe Morgana could have more than his soul...


End file.
